Several years ago, CSL developed a voice output terminal for the blind. This device can produce unlimited full word English speech in place of a visual CRT display. The visually impaired user can access computer systems independent of sighted assistance. This year, the CSL provided a voice output terminal to a blind scientist in NEI. The terminal design was upgraded to produce more intelligible speech with an increased speed rate output control from 50 to 750 words/minute. A means of providing voice output from analytical laboratory instrumentation is being developed, as is a voice output attachment for the DCRT-supported personal computer workstation.